From the Iced Coffin
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: When Queen Beryl was banished not everything in the Negaverse was destroyed with her...


From the Iced Coffin  
  
Chapter One - Winds of Foreshadow  
  
Serena awoke earlier than usual feeling quite refreshed. She thought back to last night and remembered the family gathering shared with all the Sailor Scouts, Darian, and her daughter Rini. She smiled thinking about the quarrels with Rei and Rini and the way Mina used her sense of humor to make everyone grin.  
  
Darian seemed to glow that night like he did every night and day ever since she fell in love with him. It seemed like forever before they finally defeated every villain that threatened their life. Finally, they could live a happy, peaceful family life.  
  
Serena rose from her bed and noticed Darian wasn't laying next to her. He was always known to wake before her so she assumed that he was out and about.   
  
Serena grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her small body. She stepped into the bathroom and starred into the mirror a moment. She had aged so much since the first day she became Sailor Moon. She was 14 the day she met Luna and faced her first opponent, a monster that worked for the Negaverse. Now she was in her late 20's with a family and many Sailor Scouts by her side to protect her.  
  
She smiled and pulled her hair back as she made her way over to the shower. The water only took moments to warm up and she dropped her robe to step into the steamy abyss.  
  
Her eyes were closed as the water splashed onto her face. She didn't even hear the door open because she was so relaxed. The figure of man soon reflected into the shower curtain and Serena still didn't notice.  
  
It wasn't until the shower curtain was torn off did Serena realize what happened. Serena let out a shrill scream as she looked into the ice blue eyes of an opponent from long ago.  
  
"Did you really think you could defeat me so easily?!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Malachite! How?!" Serena screamed. Her eyes widened when she saw the boomerang that nearly killed her form into his hand.  
  
She heard a laugh. But it wasn't Malachite's laugh. Serena saw that standing behind Malachite was his arrogant girlfriend, Zoisite, and the first general she ever faced, Jedite. But what really caught Serena's attention was the body lying next to them.  
  
Darian, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, was sprawled on the floor surrounded in a puddle of blood. He wasn't moving.  
  
"Say goodbye Sailor Brat," Jedite said with a grin, his voice was as calm as ever.  
  
She screamed again, then Malachite swung his weapon at her.  
  
That was when Serena woke up. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. Sweat was dripping down her neck and back and her hair became very damp. She looked over at her husband sleeping next to her.  
  
She was breathing heavily but she had that calmed down after a moment. She looked at the clock over on the dresser closest to Darian. It was 4:13 a.m and the house was quiet as expected.  
  
Serena curled up next to Darian and closed her eyes. "It was only a dream, Serena," she told herself in a whisper, "Just a dream."  
  
But she couldn't help but think why she was dreaming of the Negaverse generals. She had gotten rid of them years ago. They were long gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------

The throne room of the Negaverse, where Queen Beryl once reigned, was nothing but ruins now. There was nothing but a cracked globe and an empty chair in this nothingness. The walls of the Negaverse had fallen over and the wind took everything else over the years.  
  
Somewhere else in the Negaverse dwelt an ice coffin that had not moved from it's spot since it was placed there. Inside the ice was a man who was frozen in there as punishment for his many failing attempts to please his queen.  
  
Since the man was frozen, all his features were in place. His face had not aged and his skin still kept the look of youth. His mouth was in an "O" shape; his eternal sleep started with a look of shock that stayed.  
  
The deathly wind came around to the Negaverse as it always did. It first went through the throne room. It was a heavy wind that carried a lot of dirt and rubble from the ruins.   
  
The throne, in which Queen Beryl sat in for so many years, held the cracked globe that Beryl used to punish her minions or peer into the fates of others. The globe rolled off the throne and was soon carried with the wind.  
  
The wind swept through the room the ice coffin was held in. The globe rolled inside and stopped since the coffin was in it's way.  
  
The globe soon began to glow and an aura surrounded the coffin. Moments later, the ice began to melt away and the man inside closed his eyes and held his cold fingers to his face.  
  
A grin spread across his perfect features.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If anyone is wondering, this is taking place after the whole Sailor Moon series. I'll be honest with you, I haven't seen much of Sailor Moon since Wiseman was killed. I pretty much got tired of seeing a new scout in every episode so I quit watching it. I am still a big fan of the General Saga and the Nega Moon saga. So if something doesn't seem right please excuse it. I just wanted to make a story about the Negaverse Generals because they have always been my favorite Sailor Moon characters. Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
-Ashley 


End file.
